customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom
History Time Travelling Jason Pace was born in the distant future of 2217 and was considered the most brilliant mind of his time. He was the first and last person to attempt time travel. He had spent over 10 years attempting to find a way to time travel. When he was 45 he finally discovered a way to travel through time utilizing the rare extra-terrestrial metal he called Kronium. during the experiment a small glitch of unknown origins caused the experiment to collapse, causing a massive vortex that sucked Jason inside. Jason was now trapped inside a higher dimension, for an unfathomable amount of time. He went insane, became sane and went insane again several times over his self-inflicted prison. He was trapped in this prison so long that he even forgot his own name. Then, in his extra-dimensional area he found a small tear that had formed over countless eons. He pulled at the tear, opening it further and finally escaping, landing in the year 1945. New Being Jason was now trapped in the year 1945 and couldn't escape. But after a time found that he did not age. He no longer grew facial hair, his nails stopped growing and found that he didn't need to eat or drink to survive. Time was passing on without him. Then, slowly he began to remember his time before his imprisonment and the time-travelling experiment that had brought him here in the first place. Many years passed and he found that he could bend space to his will. He could fly, because he existed outside of the standard 4 dimensions and gravity had less impact on him. He could cause space to twist and turn letting him teleport to other places in an instant. He could bend space so that the normal laws of physics no longer applied. It took him so long to master all these abilities that he lived to the day when his time-travelling experiment failed. He hid himself within the lab he had used, waiting for himself to start the experiment. Just when his "younger" self was about to enter the vortex he had created, purposefully sabotaged his own experiment, causing the long line of events to occur. Then, began destroying all the files that had shown his own research, so that no one else could attempt to time travel. Over time he would foil all attempts at time-travel so that humans would eventually think it was impossible. The reason for this is that when you tear the fabric of time, it can have indirect and unpredictable consequences. The small tear that Jason had created when he escaped, caused the mass extinction at the end of the Paleozoic Era. DoSSoDI Over time, Jason began finding ways to teleport through time with minimal damage to the fabric of time. The concept behind this is that every second there are frames that are equal to every possible position in the universe, as if each point in the universe has its own freeze frame. The idea behind it is to essentially teleport to specified frame, allowing Jason to teleport through time. This is of course very risky as it could still tear space, but Jason has been so careful when doing this that he has only caused the smallest of tears in the fabric of space, which had healed themselves almost instantly. As he teleported through time, he began to be the unofficial "Protector of Time". He finally joined DoSSoDI in 1945, because he had seen that a great part in the future lay with DoSSoDI and that he had to keep a close eye on it to prevent anything happening out of the original time line. He does this because he knows his very existence could be threatened if something unexpected happened. He took up the alias Maelstrom and pretended to have genetic mutations like the other agents. While working with DoSSoDI he established the Council Guard, which didn't only protect the Council of Five, but also allowed him to keep watch over the most powerful mutants, who were most likely to affect the time line. Though he works for DoSSoDI, the Council of Five know that he is only a temporary ally working with them and that he only works to his own benefit or to that of the time line. Personality Maelstrom is cold calculating and prefers to coordinate the Council Guard at a distance while he remains within DoSSoDI. He treats his fellow agents fairly, but is rather cold to newcomers and doesn't like to beat around the bush. He very rarely demonstrates his powers and when he does, it is only to protect the timeline. Power Anatomy and Function Maelstrom exists outside of the regular 4 dimensions that humans live in, so his powers are not genetic. He can simply move inside the regular human dimensions and still retain the omnipotence of an extra-dimensional being. Strengths Maelstrom exists outside of time, so he does not age. He is not particularily strong but is resistant to telepathy and telekinesis. He generally does not take bodily harm because he can warp space at a moments notice, so anything that might hurt him, including body parts, are deflected or sometimes even sent back to the user. Weaknesses Maelstrom has no true weaknesses, he will only very rarely enter battle and not kill unless he was meant to, according to the time line. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 6 (but varies in combat) Strength: 7 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 10+++++ Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Grey Morality Category:PeanutFlipz